1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electron beam catcher which is formed with two hollow cylindrical catcher electrodes mounted adjacent each other which are surrounded by two half cylindrical-shaped insulators and which are held by an outer conducting cylindrical sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents disclose various electron beam catcher arrangements. French Pat. No. 2,219,518, French Pat. No. 2,038,785 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,934, German Pat. No. 2,906,657, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,100, 3,208,126, German Pat. Nos. 1,564,629 and 2,449,890.
German Pat. No. 2,449,890 discloses a multi-stage collector for velocity modulated electron tubes particularly travelling wave tubes which comprise a plurality of catcher electrodes surrounding the electron beam which are spaced from each other by insulating members or spacers which are in firm contact with the catcher electrodes and wherein the electrodes are each wrapped by a collar having a low thermal expansion as compared to the electrodes and are wrapped such that radial thermal expansion matches with the spacing members connected to the electrodes. All parts of the electron beam catcher are soldered to one another at the contacting surfaces.
German Pat. No. 1,564,629 also discloses a collector for charge carriers of electrical discharge devices which is essentially composed of carbon and is fashioned in one stage. The carbon body forming the active part of the collector is inserted into a metal envelope such that the major part of the inserted carbon body is spaced a slight distance from the metal electrode.